


Not a simple confession

by GraySun



Series: Clark/Bruce [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, Superman (Comics), Superman/Batman (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 14:10:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3899215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GraySun/pseuds/GraySun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>這絕不是一個簡單的告白<br/>-<br/>Disclamer: Those characters don't belong to me. That only one thing belongs to me is my headcanon.<br/>棄權聲明：我不擁有這些角色，他們屬於DC，屬於我的只有我的腦洞，並且我不會從中獲取金錢利益。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not a simple confession

**Author's Note:**

> ．自我娛樂的小段子，Superman#40那個捧臉簡直令人不忍目睹。

你從來就知道事情很簡單，而越簡單卻也越困難。  
－－愛很簡單，複雜的是人心。

你不願意言說，只是每次他失去能力時你都第一個出現，你說這是朋友該做的；可事實上，你只會為他做這些事，你從未真正站在自己的情感之外對待他。  
你像每一次一樣躲在暗處偷窺著，黑暗使你安心，那或許也是為什麼暗戀－－這個你光是腦海閃過就覺得可笑的字眼確實發生在自身－－讓你難以自拔。  
你偶爾會嗤笑自己，只是更多的是耽溺其中。  
愛上誰從來就是一個人的事情。

你從未言愛，於是你也從未發現你無需言愛。

他始終都知道，而他打算對你坦白從寬。  
在你情難自盡的捧住他的臉，用你自己絕不可能自覺的寵溺語氣詢問對方是否餓了的那瞬間，你過於耽溺於那份親近還有他少見的脆弱，你沒有察覺那雙天藍瞳孔中的愛意－－或者只是你不願相信於是視一切真實為虛假罷了。  
而超人從不說謊，他失去了超能力二十四小時，卻覺得自己擁有此生未曾過的勇氣。  
喔，他就要去和那個黑漆漆的大蝙蝠告白了。

拉奧啊， 這絕不是一個簡單的告白。


End file.
